My solmen vow
by LaughingOutBlood
Summary: After an ambush on the palace to capture Emperor Yao, Lan Fan takes on all the villains in a battle while the emperor, his wives and his heirs escape with the other guards to protect them. lingfan suggested What will happen to Lan fan? One shot for my English A levels


After losing an ambush on the palace, I am currently chained to the wall by my right wrist so that I'm listed off the floor. My left automail arm had been completely destroyed and removed during the battle (if I make it out of here I shall have to travel to Amestris and have miss Winry Rockbell replace it). You could tell I didn't do well by my appearance. My now messy, unkept hair fell down to my shoulders, with the exception of the small part, which managed to stay in my loosening hair tie.  
Both my legs had gashes in them from Kantana and I had fractured my right ankle (from a failed attempt to land on my feet after being knocked off the highest point in the palace).

Though part of my mask had long gone, a scratch on my cheek is present from where a shard scratched my face when it shattered.  
My torso armour (and the black jacket I wore underneath) was half missing from an explosion and my shoulder guard (that protected the joint of my automail) had come off with them, Leaving my now lose cheats binding exposed.  
The arm I am being lifted with is missing a sleeve as I ripped it off to use it as a desperate attempt to hold my automail longer (however it only lasted a moment)

My white cotton belt was still surprisingly still tied tight around my waist, holding up my tattered trousers (exposing my knee down on the right and thigh down on the left) revelling the mud and bloody covering my legs.  
The blood that trickled down my body dripped off my feet and onto the floor beneath (only one of my boots remained).  
With my black eye, sliced cheek and no weapons I feel lucky to still have teeth.

My body's practically numb with pain, is filled with exhaustion, and the mix between the warm blood and cold air blowing into my cell made my injuries sting even more.

I can't help but feel disappointment with myself for failing to return to emperor Yao; defeating the enemy and having him smile at me in that warm way he does when he's proud. But the relief that he got away safe with his other body guards (even though I hate them, as they think they are better than me because they are male) along with is fifty wives and heirs (with the new Chang princess on the way).

As I am hanging there, sympathising myself two men walked into the room, causing me to lift my head up slightly, pain surging through me as my neck had gone stiff, and I tried to focus on them. They unchained me and ragged me up on my feet when I feel on my knees from the drop. They tried to get me to slowly limp down the tight, dark, stone corridor which strongly smelled like sewer (I would know. Ling hid me in one back in Amestris when I sawed my left arm off with my small kunai)  
Wincing in pain with every step I am forced to take, I regret nothing. And I **will** refuse the pity I get from the enemy and the sympathy they sneer at me. I **will** stand tall because I **am** from the Yao clan.

But deep in my mind I know the enemy want to use me for their gain (even as a sex slaves) and keep me locked in this dam awful place until there done with me – until they kill the emperor. But I won't allow it, I won't betray the young lord, I will stay loyal like a dog and I will try to get back to him, to protect him. No matter what.

As I fall to the damp floor and fail to rise to my feet – the pain getting the best of me – I swallow my pain, worry, misery and fear and pull a brave face before one of the men lift me and through me over his shoulder, walking behind the other one.

I know my fate will be death.

Being held over this man's shoulder caused a tear to roll down my face and sting in my wound as I am reminded to the emperor- the young lord – Ling Yao. As he held me like this once fighting for my life when I had given up, and now this man is carrying me to my death in just the same way.  
The memories of my master flooring my brain so I couldn't think of anything else.

The man in front opened a door and I am carried in, all signs of tears gone, and thrown on the floor in the middle of the room. And the man walks to the door, to guard it, with the other man.  
I want to glare at the strange, scrawny man sitting in front of me on his 'noble-fied, chair. But all the hatred, pride and determination leaves me and instead, the glare I give him is full of pity and fear.  
As I'm getting a bad feeling from the chi in the room.

"If you tell me where the Emperor is, I'll let you live" he stated in an untrustful, dark tone.  
"You'll have to find the Emperor over my dead body" I spat back, my temper returning.  
"That won't be a problem I assure you, you dishonoured swine I don't know how you've lasted this long anyway" clearly I made him angry because he seemed frustrated 'I probably ruined his plans of having the week woman guard tell him everything' I thought to myself, bringing a smile to my face with the small amount of satisfaction.  
"You have one more chance my girl before we dispose of you. Are you sure" a more kind-hearted, persuasive tone this time  
"if you didn't surprise attack me on my break to start your ambush I'd show you just how sure I am!" I snapped back, the emperor always did say I had a bad temper.  
"Fine" he smirked and gave a slight nod to the man on my right (the one who didn't carry me).

I know the emperor will be sad to lose his longest working servant and the one closest his age (we've known each other since I was six and he was five). And we've been through so much together.  
But I know he'll be able to find a more suitable guard and get through it with a big goofy smile like he always does.  
A small smile starts to curl the corners of my mouth. Because even if he can't see me I will continue to protect him in my afterlife.

For it is my solemn vow, my love.


End file.
